In television design with SCART (Syndicat des Constructeurs d'Appareils Radiorécepteurs et Téléviseurs) inputs, five signals are received via the input. These five signals comprise a composite video signal, R (red), G (green), B (blue) signals, and FB signal. The composite video signal includes both luma and chroma information. The R, G, and B signals provide red, green, and blue intensity information. The FB signal is a fast blanking signal (a.k.a. a fast switch signal) and is used to indicate whether to switch from using the composite video signal to the RGB signals, or vice versa, to provide video output information. Thus, the FB signal is an indicator for the SCART receiver to use the composite video signal or the RGB signals to produce video output, e.g., YUV, signals.
Existing techniques for using the FB signal to switch between using the composite video input and the RGB inputs are expensive and/or induce poor performance at the switching. One technique to switch between the composite video and the RGB inputs is to use a multi-bit analog-to-digital converter (ADC) for the FB signal. Using a multi-bit ADC is an expensive solution. Alternatively, a one-bit slicer may be used. Using a one-bit analog slicer, however, to induce a hard switch between the composite video input and the RGB inputs can result in performance degradation on the edges of the FB transitions (i.e., transitions from indicating to use the composite video to indicating to use RGB, and vice versa).